7 péchés Royai La Luxure
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: 7e péché de la série 7 péchés Royai


**La luxure**

_Recherche effrénée des plaisirs sexuels._

Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, ses yeux étaient embrasés par le désir qu'elle savait déclencher chez lui.

Ce seul regard suffisait à la rendre moite dans des endroits qui n'auraient pas du l'être.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de désir, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la porte jusqu'à son lit pour lui faire l'amour comme aucun homme ne l'avait possédée jusqu'à présent.

Elle savait que lui seul pourrait la combler.

D'un pas il fut face à elle et plongea son regard brûlant dans ses yeux dilatés par l'envie qu'elle avait de lui.

D'un geste rapide et précis, il l'entoura de ses bras et la renversa en arrière, un instant après, il prenait d'assaut ses lèvres, les dévorant d'un baiser passionné.

S'ils avaient été dans un film, les violons se seraient mis à jouer…

Il défit adroitement la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle ne portait dessous qu'une petite culotte en dentelle blanche. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il remarqua sa poitrine gonflée dont les mamelons étaient tendus, ce qui l'émoustilla un peu plus.

La gêne passée, elle entreprit de lui défaire à son tour sa chemise, dévoilant son torse imberbe musclé.

A la vue de ses muscles puissants, la salive lui monta à la bouche.

Alors qu'elle peinait à lui défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, il vint à son secours et se débarrassa de l'objet récalcitrant.

Deux secondes plus tard, son pantalon chutait à ses pieds.

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne purent s'empêcher de se poser sur son caleçon dont le tissu était tendu au possible.

La grosseur qu'elle y devina lui provoqua un hoquet d'inquiétude, _n'était-il pas trop gros ?_, mais aussi de gourmandise.

Elle était dans tous ses états, il fallait qu'il la prenne là, maintenant, où alors elle allait jouir rien que de sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura dans un souffle : « Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre, prends moi là, dévaste moi, je veux être tienne pour cette nuit. »

C'est alors que perdant tout sens des conventions, la folie de son désir pour elle le gagna. Il la souleva pour la poser sur le bord de la table, la dentelle de sa culotte ne résista pas longtemps, alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son caleçon et qu'il présentait son membre turgescent…

« Lieutenant !

Riza releva vivement sa tête.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Riza se redressa sur son siège, le rouge aux joues, les yeux un peu trop brillants, une mèche de cheveux rebelle lui tombant devant le visage, le souffle court…

« Rien Colonel… je… vérifiais juste un vieux rapport.

« Vraiment, et c'est cela qui vous met dans cet état ? » Lui demanda Mustang en se levant de son propre siège pour s'approcher d'elle.

Inconsciemment Riza porta son regard sur la partie de l'anatomie de son Colonel qu'il n'était pas séant de regarder normalement, se demandant s'il était « turgescent »…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle remonta vivement ses yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec la figure goguenarde de Mustang.

Une tomate bien mûre n'aurait pas été plus rouge qu'elle !

« Alors ce rapport Hawkeye ? »

Riza referma vivement le dossier dans lequel elle avait dissimulé son roman et se leva rapidement, manquant renverser sa chaise.

« Rien d'intéressant Colonel. Ennuyeux au possible.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, d'ailleurs, je vais le remettre aux archives. Excusez moi Colonel. »

Elle sortit aussi dignement que possible du bureau sous le regard rieur de Roy.

Celui-ci regagna sa place tranquillement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait repéré le bouquin caché dans le dossier et en avait parfaitement reconnu la couverture.

Qui aurait cru que Riza lisait ce genre de littérature ?

Si cela pouvait lui donner des idées, alors… pourquoi pas ? Il ne demanderait pas mieux que de la '_dévaster_'… D'ailleurs – il se leva de son poste et se dirigea vers le local archives – il y allait de ce pas.

Parce qu'après tout, qui aurait cru que derrière le pseudonyme de Ruth Milden se cachait en réalité Roy Mustang ?

* * *

**NdlA : bon, il faut dire que je me suis bien marrée à écrire celle-là, surtout la première partie qui est sensé être une description que l'on peut trouver dans des bouquins de style "Harlequin" pour celles qui connaissent ! (je trouve ces bouquins tellement kitch !).**

**Grossir à ce point les descriptions, comme de dire par exemple "son membre turgescent", était vraiment jubilatoire !**

**C'est comme cela que je voudrai et que j'espère que vous le preniez, un humour certes "hot", mais de l'humour tout de même... En tout cas, moi je me suis presque fait pipi dessus en l'écrivant et en le relisant.**


End file.
